


I'm Mr Brightside

by MinYoonglesss



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cute Han Jisung | Han, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoonglesss/pseuds/MinYoonglesss
Summary: ~I Just can't look, it's killing me~In a world where 1+1=2, the sky is up, the sun is hot, and you and Han Jisung are perfect together.Heck, if only it were that simple. Can your boyfriend just fuck off already?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I'm Mr Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> did I listen to Mr Brightside like 10 times while simping over Han Jisung? Yes... Enjoy!

There are some facts in this world that you can’t deny; the sky is blue, the grass is green, and you and Han Jisung had a chemistry that couldn’t be ignored.

When your friend had first introduced you to her cute, freckled boyfriend and his wild bunch of friends, you were a little intimidated. Their loudness and exuberance had caught you off guard and you could’ve cried when she and Felix had left you to go to the convenience store, paying no mind to how awkward you felt with these new people.

However, you really needn’t have worried. Whilst you were sat there clutching your can of drink and pretending to look busy on your phone, a boy with rounded cheeks and brown doe eyes had sidled into the seat next to you and before you knew it- _friendship was born_.

Jisung was an incredible friend to have around, he was fucking funny, for a start. He also could be very sensitive when need be, and you and his introverted self gelled so well that you naturally just gravitated towards each other.

When your friends had coerced you into joining them clubbing after having pre-drinks in yours and your friend’s apartment, it was Jisung who stayed sat in the booth with you, chatting over cheap drinks and plotting how you would get the others to call it a night and go get a MacDonald’s.

When you were drowning in the horrendous amount of work your tutor had set you with a deadline due in a matter of hours, it was Jisung who stayed up with you, finding sources for you to cite, organising your notes and coming up with ridiculous ways to lengthen your sentences so you would reach the word count.

When your family pet had passed away, it was Jisung who surprised you by coming over with food, a movie and a “manly shoulder to cry on” which you snorted at, accepting all the gifts graciously before allowing Jisung to take you to the local animal shelter to pet some puppies and grieve for a little bit.

Jisung was amazing, but you can imagine his horror when he found out you had a boyfriend.

Said boyfriend had been left at home while you studied away at university, and Jisung couldn’t deny that he was absolutely sickened. Thus far, it had been an unspoken consensus that you and Jisung were bound to get together at some point. Afterall, you were the one he always scouted the room for at parties, you were the one he went the extra mile for on the daily, and you were the one he was constantly thinking about when you weren’t in the same room.

You can imagine the _horror_ when Jisung swung by your apartment as part of a routine and walked in on you face timing your boyfriend. He couldn’t hide the sneer on his face when he observed how disinterested he was when _you_ were sat in front of his screen, or how he interrupted you when you spoke. After that day, Jisung found himself becoming a little sulky around you and listening to _Heartbreak Girl_ by 5SOS perhaps a little too often. You would often be comforting him or trying to draw him out of his shell, but you never knew for what reason because he would never tell you.

A new dynamic had settled in your group. Jisung liked you, you liked Jisung- this was common knowledge. However, you couldn’t ignore the tension in the room when the boyfriend was brought up. You may have just mentioned him in passing, occasionally you would have an argument or two that came with the long distance, but Minho’s eyes would flicker to Jisung’s concernedly while the blonde boy tried to remain unbothered.

“sounds like an ass to me.” Minho piped; his face full of mirth while you got flustered.

“He’s not… he’s just weird like that.” You had attempted to defend, though it was true, he could be a bit of an arse sometimes. Despite the truth in Minho’s words, it was to a certain someone’s dismay that it didn’t appear that you would be breaking up with this arsey boyfriend of yours any time soon.

Though it was painful, Jisung had been raised right, plus he wanted to maintain a good friendship with you at the very least. He had perfected hiding his emotions to a tee and reigned in the heart eyes out of respect for your relationship. As time had progressed you both got closer, a sort of chemical imbalance occurring as it was obvious yours and Jisung’s chemistry overrode yours and your boyfriends completely.

How about that time during movie night at Jisung’s apartment? The flat he shared with his seven other roommates was at max capacity with you and your best friend there too and it was at Jeongin’s request that you watch all the _Woman in Black_ movies in succession. Having never been a fan of horror, and nor was Jisung, it wasn’t long until you felt your phone vibrate with a text while Jisung tried to look as though he wasn’t shitting his pants from across the room.

J: you wanna watch toy story in my room upstairs?

Y/N: I would very much enjoy that.

J: nice

It was Seungmin that had eventually excused himself to use the bathroom, which was where he thought he would find you after you made your great escape, but instead the glow of Jisung’s laptop catching his attention through the door that was ajar and _You got a friend in me_ wafting from the room. You maintained a friendly distance in Jisung’s bed, the blanket was warm, but the heat Jisung radiated was warmer, you couldn’t help but feel the itch to tuck yourself into his side- _like a couple would._ Seungmin figured he’d tease you both for being pussies later, something was telling him that he should leave you both be in the bubble you created.

There was that other time you were sat in the boys’ kitchen close to midnight, your best friend listening intently with Chris and Felix while you bitched about your boyfriend over the kitchen table.

“So, remind me what he did again?” Chris questioned exasperatedly; his head tilted in your direction while you huffed into your mug of tea.

“You know that video I posted of Jisung on my story?” You elaborated, Chris and Felix’s heads nodding in unison as they thought back to the clip you had taken of the two of you. Like mature young adults, you and the others had been bored and tired of classes and thought it would be fun to let off some steam in the deserted play park at eleven ‘o clock at night. It was Felix who had suggested a game of sardines in the dark and eerie play area, and you and Jisung thought you were geniuses by hiding in the giant plastic slide. Not only had the boys and your best friend taken ages to find you and congregate in the same slide- while Chris was left scratching his head and scouring the park to find you all, but you had also taken some pretty hilarious videos of Jisung in the tube, reading the vile graffiti that teens had written in sharpie on the inside and at one point him losing a shoe in the confined space.

“Yeah, he was pissed at Jisung for literally no reason.” You vented, taking a sip of your drink and cringing at how the fun memory had turned sour because of your petty boyfriend.

“Pissed how?” Felix asked, curious about what he could possibly have had to say about one of his closest friends. With your back to the living area, you didn’t hear the soft pad of Jisung’s socked feet entering the room, you just continued to explain your tiff before Chris or Felix could say anything.

“He was saying stuff like: “ _Why are you always so close with Jisung? You always laugh with Jisung, you never laugh like that with me, you’re always so awkward with me now- blah, blah, blah._ ” You finished, rolling your eyes. You’d feel more sympathetic towards your boyfriend’s insecurities if they weren’t so irrational. He’d met Jisung on facetime enough times and hadn’t said a word then, plus he was acting like you should be totally friendless and unhappy so long as he wasn’t there to make you laugh. You couldn’t help that being with Jisung was so seamless, his charisma and humour complimented yours almost a little too well.

“I don’t know…” You sighed, still ignorant to the figure behind you, “… maybe don’t tell Jisung, I don’t want him to get all weird about it.” You finished, finally looking up to meet the eyes of the two boys who were staring at something straight over your head.

As soon as you saw the way that Chris fought the laugh that was etching onto his face, and how your best friend was looking like a deer caught in headlights, you just _knew_. You turned to face the blonde properly, he was dressed in sweats and a loose t-shirt, seemingly roused from his sleep and you couldn’t help but coo internally at his ruffled hair and awkward expression at what he heard. You had tried to mollify the situation, babbling explanations and telling him to not worry about your ass-hat of a boyfriend but you had no idea what was going on in Jisung’s head. He knew it was a little petty, but he couldn’t help but preen at his ego being groomed at the thought of despite knowing you for less than half the time your boyfriend had known you, the laugh that made his serotonin shoot was a laugh that you reserved for only him; and he was the one you weren’t awkward around.

****

“I’ll be down in a sec!” You yelled to your friend from your dorm room. It was 11:30 at night, late for a school night, but early in the evening you had planned. You weren’t a massive fan of the uni clubbing scene; more often than not, you were more likely to stay for the pre drinks and wave off your drunken friends out the door, but tonight you had made a promise to at least try and enjoy yourself. You gulped down the last of the vodka lemonade you had been nursing while adding the last touches to your makeup. It was impossible not to cringe at the burning taste of the liquor, but you’d do anything to get yourself sufficiently drunk tonight. It was a delicate balance; with the right alcohol, the right people and the right music you could have an amazing time- if anything out of those things were off, you’d be whining to go home in no time at all.

You put little emphasis on the _right people_ , you had no doubt that the group of boys your friend had introduced you to were the right people to go out with- loud as hell and all with a lust for life that was infectious. You felt warm at the thought of seeing Jisung, despite seeing him most days, you knew he’d be the Clyde to your Bonnie tonight… If Bonnie and Clyde were notorious introverts, and not, ya know… murderers.

You could already hear the base of the grimy music thumping, and the yells and whoops of the boys from the communal kitchen. The LEDs that were lazily hung by one of your roommates flashed and changed and made the corridor look disorientating until your eyes adjusted, and you strolled your way to your friends with your empty cup in hand- eager for a refill.

Your friend greeted you animatedly from the entryway, Felix in tow as per usual, she spoke quickly about mixer in the fridge and how you would be leaving for the club at half past twelve at the earliest. You were only half paying attention, you could see in your periphery Jisung’s cute round face from his perch on the kitchen stool, his hands holding his phone but his doe eyes watching your form intently. In a matter of seconds, your eyes were making contact with his and you smiled warmly. You could see from his hunched figure and severe lack of a drink that he was feeling a little out of his depth- you knew the feeling all too well and wasted no time to stroll over to him with two cups in hand.

***

Jisung knew he was being obvious, try as he might to be subtle, it was impossible not to gawp at your figure clad in a cute dress and your ankle boots, gorgeous as ever and a little rough around the edges. He couldn’t help it, your presence was always a huge comfort to him, you were the best person to seek refuge with when he went through spells of anxiety and you were his favourite shoulder to cry on. He couldn’t supress the smile that crept on his face when you noticed his figure, both of you sharing a knowing smile when you grabbed two cups from the side and made your way over.

“Boy looks like he needs a drink,” you teased playfully, slinking up to his rigid body and swiftly twisting the cap off the bottle of vodka that was in reaching distance.

“You know me too well.” Jisung answered back, the undertone of an inside joke lingering around you. You were both cut from the same cloth; pretty much being forced to go out to the club when it was a mutual understanding that you’d just rather- not?

After sloshing a shot of vodka in the cup, you cracked open a new can of Redbull and split it between the two of you, chuckling at Jisung’s cringed out expression after taking a brave gulp of the concoction. Yeah, it was strong, but the key to survival and making the most of these kinds of nights was to get at least sufficiently tipsy. Worst case was that the alcohol never hit you and you would spend a sobering time circulating the smoking area, photobooth and seating area with your platonic other half.

The pre-drinks continued smoothly, a game of ring of fire ensuing whilst you were in an animated conversation with Jisung about your “game plan” for night.

“You know Changbin had nearly a whole bottle of wine before we got here, he won’t last the whole night.” Jisung attested, the both of you observing the boy laugh loudly while simultaneously trying to chat up one of your roommates.

“God, he’ll be sick before 3am, he’s drinking a desperado…” You gaped horrified, Jisung laughing before the severity of the situation hit him.

“Crap… I don’t really want to peel him off the kitchen floor again, he nearly vommed on my shoes last time.” The blonde shuddered at the memory. You just ruffled his hair affectionately, Changbin was a big boy, and you felt comforted when you noticed the watchful eye of Chris observing him from across the kitchen island; Changbin was in good hands.

The following hour flew by, you and Jisung making what you thought were accurate predictions on how you thought the night was going to go down based on your drunken friends. When it was time to grab your little cropped denim jacket and your purse, it was just shy of one in the morning, and you all began the small trek to the nearest club.

It didn’t escape your notice how close you were when you walked. Occasionally Jisung would stick an arm out and draw your waist closer to him when a stranger walked past, your hands brushing against each other’s in a frustrating game of _will they or won’t they hold hands_. Just as you were coming to the club’s entrance, your phone rang, and you couldn’t hold back the urge to roll your eyes. You shouldn’t have told your boyfriend you were going out tonight, he had choice words about it earlier and no doubt did he have choice words about it now.

“You could just _not_ answer him.” Jisung mused gently, both of you joining the back of the queue and watching your phone light up with the call. Not wanting the impending argument to roll over to tomorrow you answered anyway, chuckling at Jisung and giving yourself some space while you had a conversation.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” Jeogin teased quietly, only so he and Jisung could hear. A swift jab to the ribs was what caused Jeogin to squawk, and then cease his tormenting. Jisung’s attention was recaptured by you; your inability to hide your expressions coming to the forefront when he caught sight of your scowl that was illuminated by the street- light that loomed above you.

“I can’t believe you went out anyway.” You boyfriend lectured, _annoying as ever_.

“I don’t know why you expect me to just sit around all day and do nothing? I want to have _some_ fun for fucks sake-” You replied angrily, your temper quickly reaching a peak.

“You’re at a club! How do _I_ know you’re not gonna neck it on with every guy there?!”

“It’s not my problem you’re feeling insecure… just leave me alone.” You quipped back, causing a chorus of “Oooohhhhs” from Chris and Changbin at your verbal take down. You were trying really hard not to giggle; this wasn’t a good time.

“Yeah, well, what do you expect? You’re always with that other guy how do you expect me to feel? Is he there now?” You glanced at Jisung anxiously, not really wanting to lie, but you knew what your boyfriend wanted to hear. “Well? Is he, or isn’t he?” Your boyfriend continued to put pressure on you, making you squirm.

“Well… yes, he is, but what’s that got to do with anything?” You huffed dejectedly, already hearing the loud sigh from the other side of the line.

“Just go home Y/N, have someone else walk you home or something, just go home before I get really mad.”

“I want to have fun, you can get really mad for all I care,” and you hung up with a flourish. Looking back up, you couldn’t supress the laugh at watching Felix pretend to drop a mic, the others jeering at you standing up to your dick of a boyfriend. You got back in line with Jisung, trying to shake off your pissy mood so as not to ruin your night.

“He really hates me, doesn’t he?” Jisung muttered, fiddling with one of his bracelets anxiously.

“You don’t mind him Jisung,” you comforted, “He hates everything with a penis.” You tried to joke to take the edge off. He did laugh though, so it kind of worked. Finally, you got the front of the line, presenting your IDs to the bouncer before making your way inside the illuminated building, your heart already vibrating from the loud music.

****

The club was an absolute mess in the best way. Choosing a highlight wasn’t easy- however at one point your friend had captured the attention of someone who was _not_ Felix. You were fully prepared to go over there and snatch her back with no questions asked but watching Felix _Mc Hammer_ his way over to reclaim his girlfriend was _much_ more entertaining. Your pre-drinking had worked a charm, you weren’t off your face, but you definitely felt a lot looser than you normally would and as did Jisung, even daring to join the others on the main dancefloor at one point. You were never a sexy dancer, but that wasn’t the vibe anyway with the 2000’s hits the DJ was playing, and you couldn’t be happier to get groovy with Jisung to Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull or absolutely losing it over Avril Lavigne.

The mood was high by the time you finally decided to leave, your heart set on putting your pyjamas on and ordering a McDonalds before calling it a night. You clung to Jisung absentmindedly, the drinks you had consumed in the club making you wobble and sway with every step. You had been right about Changbin by the way; you knew it was your cue to leave when he announced he had vomited in the club toilets, a defeated look gracing his features.

You didn’t feel too great either, but the nausea in your stomach wasn’t caused by the alcohol. Your boyfriend had called back a couple of times, probably fuming at your last conversation, but for the sake of everyone enjoying the night out Minho had tugged the phone from your hands and promptly switched it off before handing it back. You couldn’t help but worry though, the inevitable wrath you’d have to deal with came closer with every minute that ticked by.

Finally, you stumbled back into your student apartment, eight boys, your best friend and a couple of your other roommates in tow, all ready to collapse into the living room and demolish some fast food. You excused yourself to your room to shed your jacket and shoes, your body failing you quickly when opening the door. Luckily, you had waiting arms to steady you, Jisung pushing the heavy door for you and following in behind, his stance looking a little wavy as he too- was very drunk.

“God, he’s gonna be so pissed at me…” You said to no one in particular, flinging yourself onto your bed. Jisung followed suit, the sound of your door clicking shut as he settled beside you and let his gaze fall to the photos and polaroids you had decorated your pin board with. He couldn’t help but feel his confidence inflate a little as he observed that a photo you had taken with your boyfriend had been covered up almost entirely by the pictures you had taken in a photobooth from a different night out with him. The four pictures were undeniably adorable, his favourite being the one where you both finally figured out where to look and both of your giant smiles taking the focal point, the other be the one where you were laughing, and Felix and your best friend had poked their heads into the curtain to photobomb you. Jisung took up an awful lot of your photos, from the slightly awkward smiles from when you first met each other to the shameless silly faces you pulled from the last time you had your camera out. _Surely,_ there had to be a reason, subconsciously or not, why Jisung’s picture shrouded the person’s that you were supposed to be dating.

“Why are you still with him?” Jisung quizzed bravely, his drunkenness making him more confident. There was a sudden change in atmosphere, the air around you became thick with tension at the softness of his voice. You both knew he wasn’t just asking out of curiosity, there was a clear subliminal and unanswered question; _why aren’t you with me?_

“I… don’t know.” You answered honestly, your voice sounding so unsure as you flipped onto your side to face the boy properly. You propped your head up with your hand, your mind still swimming with intoxication as Jisung looked to you properly too. His hair was pushed from his face, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes bloodshot. He looked hot tonight, his light denim jacket and white T-shirt and jeans a simple outfit, but of course he made it look like a runway outfit effortlessly. “It’s not easy… breaking up with someone, we’ve been together a long time.” You explained softly. It hurt, to watch the disappointment cloud his eyes, so much so, that you stood swiftly to shed more of your accessories in order to distract yourself from the conversation at hand. It didn’t seem like Jisung was having it though, being the polite and gracious boy he was, he normally would’ve left the conversation at that, but being drunk and in his feels was spurring on a different side of him tonight.

“It could be though…” Jisung stood just as you turned to face him, your new close proximity catching you off guard and causing you to stumble back. “… I don’t want to upset you, but it’s not fair… he’s an _ass.”_ He emphasised the last word deliberately, to which you couldn’t bring yourself to disagree. Jisung wasn’t much taller than you, but in this moment, with his newly found confidence he seemed to tower you, your figure shrinking in the small space. You took a step back, though you were mad at your boyfriend- you weren’t a cheater, but that resolve was becoming weaker and weaker as Jisung took a step closer to shrink the gap you had made wider. “I don’t want to do the cringe speech where I say how much better I am... but I don’t want to be with anyone else.” He took another step, and you took one back. Your dorm room was tiny, and it didn’t take much until you were entrapped by the wall and the boy in front of you. It wasn’t that you were uncomfortable, _thrilled_ was probably the better word for it. Equally terrified and equally excited, you low-key loved this part of Jisung- but you didn’t want to be disloyal either.

You couldn’t think of the words to argue, because your argument was void. Jisung had every right to feel like he was the better guy for you… _because_ _he was._ It was a tad daunting at how self-aware he was but any fool could see it. The air was so hot and thick between you, your words kept falling off the tip of your tongue as you attempted to rationalise your feelings, ultimately failing each time.

“You make me so happy; I’ve never met anyone like you… I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone like you again.” He continued, taking one, final, baby step closer. You couldn’t have been any more than a couple of inches apart, his breath warm as it fanned against your face and it made your stomach flip.

“You’re drunk…” You tried, the last-ditch effort to deter the boy in front of you.

“So are you… plus they say drunk words are sober thoughts…” He trailed off almost cheekily, a dark chuckle sounding as his eyes fell down to your lips, his tongue poking out to wet his own in anticipation.

“Jisung…” You muttered, already knowing full well where this was going.

“…Just say no, if you want me to stop.” He murmured, his head dipping closer and closer to yours by the second.

Whilst your conscious was screaming at you to say no, push him away, slam the door on him, literally anything to stop what was about to happen from happening, you just didn’t care. Jisung’s lips were light on your own, first dipping down to kiss you experimentally, his hair tickling your forehead and hands wrapping around your waist lightly, before going back in with new fervour.

The only way you could explain the feeling was pure _relief_. The way he kissed you with both passion and a tenderness was something you could never experience with your boyfriend. Obviously, a part of this felt so wrong, but a huge part felt so _right_. The hand that slid around your side and the other that came to tangle in your hair had you fitting together like puzzle pieces. It took a minute for your subconscious to overlap your moral compass, but when it finally did, Jisung sighed contently at the feeling of you kissing him back with equal emotion. The taste of liquor remained on both of your tongues, your bodies equally warm from drunkenness and it made the room feel stifling. Only when Jisung had begun to tug and push your jacket from your shoulders, the movement of his head feeling like it had every intention of pressing the most searing kisses to the newly exposed skin, that you felt like you had to stop.

You pulled away stiffly, your body language evidently moving against its will. Your head fell back against the wall with a dull thump, your breathing slightly laboured as you let the silence and tension speak for itself. Welp, it was official. You had cheated on your boyfriend, to some degree… Shit.

“I’m sorry…” The boy in front of you muttered, his cosy embrace already slipping off from around you, making you feel cold and empty.

“Me too.” You whispered back, your head hanging. It didn’t need to be said, you both knew that no one, other than the two people in the room would ever know about what just happened. Jisung sniffed, shrugging his shoulders back in an attempt at getting himself together before pushing his sweaty hair from his face.

“I’m gonna go, order some food…” He spoke in a tone that was supposed to feel casual. You just nodded, allowing him to leave the room and walk down the corridor to join the others in the living area.

Jisung knew it was a mistake to kiss you, not because of your boyfriend, but because he knew in his heart that if he kissed you once he would inevitably want to kiss you again. Not knowing what it would feel like was one thing but knowing that it sent his heart into an addictive over drive, his nerves charging with electricity was something else. In short, he felt like an idiot; it already sucked enough to be the guy that everyone knew was in love with a girl that he couldn’t have, what sucked even more was that he knew for sure now that you liked him back. However, he was far too used to acting like he was unbothered, a skill he never thought he would have to utilise so much- until he met you. He had perfected the art of playing Mr Brightside, and no matter how sick to his stomach it made him feel to see you remain with the D-bag that was your boyfriend, he still had the ability to be a genuine and supportive friend.

****

Maybe it was more obvious to an outsider, but you weren’t dumb. It was clear that the longer you stayed away from your boyfriend the more your relationship broke down. A part of you was telling you to keep persevering because all relationships have their struggles, but another part was telling you to just _dump his ass._ You were more inclined to listen to the latter; unsurprisingly, the kiss you shared with Jisung had stuck with you for weeks. In the shower, eating breakfast, trying to catch up on work, any given moment your brain was occupied with the memory of his hands in your hair and the brush of his lips. Quite honestly, the most hot and heavy moment you had ever experienced in your life- not once had the guy you were in a committed relationship with kissed you with so much passion. You had attempted to actively avoid the boy for a couple of days, but it all just seemed redundant when he was living rent-free in your mind anyway. He didn’t need to be there physically; you were a mess either way.

Being the person that you were, you didn’t think to announce to all of your friends when the deed had been done. Looking back, the breakup itself had taken a bit of beating around the bush to finally come out with it, and a huge amount of explaining that you weren’t dumping him solely for Jisung. At the end of the day, he just wasn’t the one, and you had to assure to him and yourself that you were doing this for you and only you. Of course, you were quite saddened by how things had worked out, but the overwhelming feeling of freedom had eclipsed that after a day or two of moping around. Only you were aware for the first few days that you were now a single pringle, you didn’t want to announce it to everyone as if your life was some kind of reality show, so when the cat did come out of the bag you tried to be as lowkey about it as possible:

“How are you Y/N?”

“Doing better Jisung, thanks.” You fumbled, taking off your shoes.

“How’s the boyfriend?”

“… What boyfriend?”

You hid your smirk as everyone’s breath caught at your words, the silence that lasted half a beat deafening as you straightened up and made your way to the sofa to flop. Jisung was in shock, evident from the way his mouth gaped slightly at his loss for words, but his most guilt-tripping dream had finally come true.

The next few weeks was a true test of Jisung’s patience. He knew you, and despite your totally valid past complaining, he knew that you wouldn’t jump into a relationship with him immediately. However, despite the undertone of angst and anticipation that normally hung in the air around you two, it was more or less vaporised by Jisung’s hilarious and totally not-subtle flirting.

“You don’t understand Felix, Y/N used to be _obsessed_ with Cody Simpson when we were in middle school.” Your best friend teased.

“So I liked blonde boys with Justin Bieber haircuts, sue me!” You laughed in response. The others laughed along with you, but not at what you had just said. Jisung was putting on an Oscar worthy performance of miming writing down this imperative information about your 12-year-old self’s ideal type, making a show of looking invested while you had your back to him.

You almost felt bad, your “mourning period” (as your best friend had called it) wasn’t nearly as depressing as you had anticipated. Frankly, you thought you’d be more of a wreck, but Jisung was making that nearly impossible, as not a day went by where you weren’t exposed to some of the worst pickup lines you had ever heard.

“If you were a transformer, you’d be Optimus _Fine_ ” Jisung exclaimed proudly, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively in an attempt to be smooth.

“Chris taught you that, didn’t he Jisung?” You deadpanned, trying not to laugh at his derpy face.

“I’m not Jisung right now… I’m _Peter.”_ This caused you to choke out a laugh, the joke being that you’d only use his English name when he was being either a shameless fuck boy, or an absolute idiot. His chaotic alter ego, if you will.

The best part to come out of this was the freedom for being physically affectionate, the little voice in your head telling you to keep your distance finally silenced. There wasn’t time to feel upset about your long-term relationship coming to an end, not when you spent the time you would’ve been crying wrapped up in a blonde boy’s embrace, the rain pattering against the window as you indulged in some good true crime in your blanket nest. Jisung’s chest was the perfect pillow for your head, his arms that had become a lot more buff since he had been working out daily warm and secure around your form as you sprawled out half on top of him. You had no qualms about your questionable position when your eyes got heavy, the arduous all-nighter you had both committed to the night before finally taking its toll as you both napped to the sound of graphic murder on your laptop.

All of this went hand in hand with the previous consensus. _You and Jisung were bound to get together._ The question was simple- when?

This leads to the current situation. Now in March, it wasn’t long until you’d all be separating for the easter break, and so it was only appropriate to have one last meetup at one of the university’s bars and enjoy drinks for buy one get one free.

Walking out onto the balcony, you felt the mild breeze ruffle your hair a little, pulling your jacket around you tighter, you watched fondly as your friend did a little run to greet Felix with a hug and a sweet peck on the lips, you took your own time to walk over to the group of boys you were meeting.

As naturally as ever, your gaze met Jisung’s quickly, him sending you a little half smile as he moved his jacket to reveal an empty space on the bench beside him. Not wasting a moment, you sidled up next to him, already pulling out your phone to order your drinks and falling into easy conversation with the boy beside you. The others exchanged knowing glances, Changbin and Hyunjin rolling their eyes and laughing at how useless it was trying to engage you two in their chat when you were both engrossed in your own bubble.

The hours had slipped by; you barely noticed how dark it had gotten and the balcony was fully illuminated by the trendy twinkly lights that lined the perimeter. When the time had rolled from 10 pm to 11 pm, you all made the effort to grab your coats, down the last of the drinks and begin the dawdle back to your respective apartments.

Jisung knew his timing wasn’t great, but he couldn’t say goodbye to you for three weeks and twiddle his thumbs without at least trying to ask you out- _officially._ You were in no rush, walking and talking slowly to try and prolong the conversation you were having as you walked side by side along the river. Your laughter resonated along the busy street, the little alcohol in your system and Jisung’s usual funny self making your ribs ache with giggles.

The others were way ahead of you, and you felt your heat sink at the sight of your apartment building coming into view. You weren’t quite ready to say goodbye- though you could probably manage to visit each-other, and you would call and text, you would miss seeing Jisung every day. Your walk dwindled into a stand-still, the darkness making the campus buildings and various complexes look ten times prettier as they were illuminated, and Jisung held your hands tentatively.

The anticipation that you both felt continuously quickly built up, this time though, it felt like you had reached breaking point. The elastic band that was being stretched and stretched was about to snap, and your stomach flipped with adrenaline and fondness for the boy standing right in front of you.

“I have to tell you a secret, before I actually throw myself into the river.” Jisung chuckled, both his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the back of your hand, his face a mixture of mirth and nerves.

“I’m listening.” You replied simply, trying to look sincere.

Jisung swiped his tongue over his lips quickly, daring to look you in the eyes for half a second before averting his gaze to the floor again. Clearly, “liquid courage” was the leading factor to his boldness the last time you were this close. You hoped Jisung didn’t need to be almost wasted in order to be as forward as he was before, the hot and heavy kiss you had shared previously wouldn’t be unwelcome in the near future. With a gentle squeeze to his warm hands did he finally gain a little confidence, his usual cheeky smile adorning his cute face once again and you braced yourself for what he had to say.

“I really, _really_ like you.”

“Not really a secret though, is it?” You caught him off guard with your sass, his mouth gaping comically as you laughed at his expression, him still clinging to your hands. He couldn’t help but join in on your giggles though, your contagious laughter and easy-going personality made him wonder why he was so nervous in the first place.

“ _Whatever!_ Will you go out with me?” He asked, almost exasperatedly, now letting go of your hands and circling your waist instead, both of your bodies fitting together like a lock and key while you placed your hands on his shoulders.

“of course, I will.” You smiled, taking a moment to appreciate the way Jisung’s face lit up and the giant smile that broke out onto his features

Though it was cliché, it really felt like your “happily ever after” moment. In no time at all did you feel a familiar pair of lips make contact with yours, and a familiar hand trailing up your spine under your coat, coming to a halt at the base of your neck. You had the freedom to give into your instincts and clutch his jacket, pulling him in closer before allowing a hand to bury itself into his fluffy hair. You knew Jisung was never a fan of PDA, but it warmed your insides knowing that he apparently couldn’t wait until you were somewhere more private to do this. Honestly, you were so excited to start this relationship with him; he was already a best friend to you, and your connection had such a strong platonic foundation that meant he had the ability to make you laugh until you could pee whilst also making you a mess of butterflies and stutters. You smiled lightly when he pressed a tender kiss to your forehead, both of your faces flushed and lips swollen, you kept one hand interlocked as you tried to catch up with the others. Patience really was a virtue, it would seem, and Jisung couldn’t deny that it had paid off. No matter how much he felt tormented by your past relationship, he could sleep soundly at night with the knowledge that he would never have to be Mr Brightside ever again.


End file.
